Forgotten Realms (Full Throttle) - The Rime of the Stormy Mariner
Aqui é contada a história de Erina & Co. após o grupo original ter se separado. Sob o comando de Erina, sua nova capitã, o Blue Whale parte pelo Mar das Estrelas Cadentes em busca de barcos de magos vermelhos, de piratas ou da Legião pra afundar. Ou pelo menos era esse o plano inicial... 'Ashram’s Thirteen' Erina recebe um convite de Ashram e Merle para tomar um papel mais decisivo na derrota de Thay, já que caçar o resto dos piratas poderia ser deixado para o Red Kraken. Eles pedem a Erina que escolha quatro pessoas capazes para formar uma equipe maior que iria até Laothkund e começaria a libertar Wizard’s Reach do domínio de Thay. Erina aceita a missão (principalmente após descobrir que a cidade abrigava um templo enorme de Kossuth) e junta seu time: Nell (obviamente), Kaysa (apesar de fraca fisicamente, é especialista em magias de proteção), Vierna (a guerreira mais forte que conhece e que também é capaz de ser furtiva e savvy; como ela tinha partido com Jaya anteriormente, Nell vai buscá-la em Aglarond) e a “novata” Clare (e seu arco de sombras). Ashram parte rapidamente para Sembia para buscar um Sacred Slayer no templo de Tymora e avisar o pessoal do templo que eles corriam perigo por uma eventual vingança de Miklos. Ashram, que acreditava ter ido buscar um assassino encapuzado e taciturno, fica realmente feliz ao descobrir que na verdade tratava-se de uma jovem de cabelos roxos, chamada Lavinia. Ashram também traz mais algumas pessoas para o grupo: Baldor, um paladino de Torm (sugestão de Lady Airin); Astor, um warlock estranho, mas competente (sugestão de Sienna) e Tyrion, um hexblade da guarda de Cormyr (sugestão de Caladnei, mas que ele não gostou muito). A esse grupo, Merle ainda adiciona Keryl, uma clériga anã das Damas da Guerra, e Ahkhila, um elfo famoso por suas peripécias que conhecera em Aglarond e que agora era um refugiado em Delthuntle. A missão era simples: de modo undercover, derrubar o governo de Laothkund e estabelecer um governo novo, com gente da própria cidade, que desgoste de Thay a ponto de lutar contra eles quando a hora chegar. Por que isso? Porque Laothkund, conhecido porto livre para piratas, é também um importante porto comercial onde Thay tem estabelecido seu poder ultimamente. As demais cidades pequenas dos arredores a seguem e a única cidade livre de Wizard’s Reach é Delthuntle agora; todo o resto está sob o domínio de Thay. O grupo então parte de Suzail a bordo do Blue Whale e seguem até Delthuntle, onde se encontram com Ahkhila. Com a equipe formada (13, para dar sorte), eles seguem caminho rumo a Laothkund (separados em mini-grupos para chamar menos a atenção). Enquanto isso, o pessoal de Cormyr e seus aliados tomariam conta de outras frentes na batalha contra Thay. Arya (e seus novos piratas) prometera que por alguns anos só iria atacar navios de Thay e da Legião. As Damas de Guerra ficariam de olho na Legião e nos Corvos Prateados. O grupo de elfos estava investigando os locais que foram atacados por Thay e descobrindo do que os magos estavam atrás. Liarinha havia ido causar em Unther. Ferit e Jaya estavam em Aglarond (mais especificamente em Yuirwood), juntando todo mundo que encontram para lutar contra Thay. O resto da tripulação do Blue Whale (sob o comando de Alric) e o Red Kraken ficam ajudando o povo de Delthuntle (e os refugiados de Aglarond) para cimentar a amizade para uma eventual investida contra Thay. Lógico que os dois barcos ficariam se revezando para continuar caçando eventuais piratas. 'Laothkund: As It Began' Os primeiro a chegarem foram Ahkhila, Tyrion, Vierna e Baldor, que viajaram de navio e iriam se passar por mercenários que fugiram de Alglarond após um ataque do Blue Whale. Logo depois chegaram Kelryn, como uma religiosa em peregrinação, e Ashram e Lavinia, como comerciantes de Cimbar interessados em abrir uma loja na cidade. Erina, Nell e Kaysa chegam logo em seguida, disfarçadas como um grupo de artistas. Astor chega disfarçado dele mesmo e finalmente, Clare chega disfarçada como uma herdeira de alguém da cidade, junto de sua “guarda-costas” Merle. Logo que chegam, Jorn entra em contato com Baldor, passando um bilhete para ele e dizendo para irem falar com ele durante um leilão que ocorreria em breve (Jorn estaria disfarçado de vendedor). Ashram, Lavinia, Kelryn e Ahkhila vão checar o leilão. Jorn vende um quadro para Lavinia com um papel grudado atrás e aproveita para já falar um pouco sobre as pessoas importantes que estavam por lá. Jorn também entrega dois convites para Kelryn e Ahkhila para uma festa que Faye Marigold, uma comerciante daria em breve e onde haveria muitos figurões reunidos. Lavinia aproveita para falar com Faye sobre sua loja de obras de arte (pouco antes, ela e Ashram haviam adquirido a licença para abrir tal loja diretamente com o mestre da guilda dos comerciantes). Quando voltam para as respectivas tavernas e templo de Shaudakul/Valkur, Lavinia descobre que o papel do quadro estava em código e que Kelryn ficara com a chave, que estava embrulhada no convite. Através dos anéis, as duas decifram o texto e percebem que é uma lista das pessoas em posições de poder na cidade, com descrição de cada uma. Enquanto isso, o grupo vai dando uma sondada na cidade, conhecendo os lugares, dando uma olhada em algumas pessoas e conseguindo mais uns convites. Alguns dias antes da festa, Jorn pede a todos para encontra-lo no porão de uma loja e lá fala mais sobre as pessoas da cidade, possíveis alvos etc. Kelryn, Tyrion, Ashram e Lavina entram na festa como convidados, enquanto Astor vai de penetra e Ahkhila fica nos telhados do lado fora, vigiando. Nell, Erina e Kaysa estavam na festa também, mas como uma banda tocando. Clare, que também conseguira um convite, entra na festa, mas Merle é obrigada a ficar do lado de fora esperando. Enquanto Lavinia fazia um scan de detect evil festa afora, Astor engambelava o prefeito, Ashram xavecava Faye e Merle conversava sobre armas com Sturm. Enquanto isso, Kelryn, Tyrion e Clare andavam por aí ouvindo boatos, fofocas e besteiras. Após a festa, cada um decide ir investigar uma coisa diferente. Kelryn, em particular, ficaria dando scrying e descobrindo algumas coisas. (NOTA: Apesar de estarem separados em tópicos, os eventos descritos abaixo ocorreram em grande parte de forma simultânea.) 'What Shall We Do with a Drunken Pirate?' Kelryn e Tyrion resolvem ir atrás do capitão pirata Renn e da tripulação do Scourger. Não demora muito para eles descobrirem onde o navio estava ancorado, mas o capitão estava escondido em outro lugar. Com um scrying, Kelryn descobre que os piratas estavam se preparando para içar velas: assim que o navio de Thay chegasse, eles iriam receber um carregamento e o levaria até Unthalass, em Unther. Eles vão atrás de um dos piratas, chamado Bob, que estava a caminho dos bordéis, e o capturam, levando-o para o quarto de Kelryn no templo e o prendendo lá. Infelizmente, a dupla não consegue extrair muitas informações do Bob, pois ele não sabia lá muita coisa além de que o capitão estava escondido em um armazém de pesca. Tyrion vai atrás de mais informações e acaba por descobrir um armazém pertencente a Hamfast que estava fechado há algum tempo. Ele vai até o lugar e descobre que o capitão Renn e seu oficial Tarn estavam escondidos lá. Tyrion, disfarçado de Bob, tenta descobrir mais coisas conversando com Tarn, mas não consegue nada. No dia seguinte, Tyrion, novamente disfarçado de Bob, aborda Tarn na rua e o chama para um duelo. Eles saem da cidade e vão até uma praia mais isolada para lutarem em paz. Tyrion descobre do jeito ruim que Tarn era um licantropo tigre, mas caba vencendo a luta. Kelryn chega ao lugar e usa ‘speak with dead’ para falar com Tarn e descobre que o carregamento que eles esperavam era algumas pedras para os magos vermelhos de Unther. Tyrion decide se disfarçar de Tarn e vai conversar com Renn, mas não descobre muito a mais. 'Jail Break' Tyrion e Ahkhila conseguem contatar os Javelins e, após uma primeira impressão ruim, se unem em um plano para libertar Magnus da prisão. Enquanto isso, Baldor faz uma visita às minas e vê como Uldor e seu capataz Horst tratavam bem os trabalhadores. A condição dos mineiros era precária e o pouco dinheiro que conseguiam ia quase todo para a compra de ópio para aguentarem o trabalho. Baldor julga que a atitude de Magnus fora adequada e decide que ele deve ser liberto, assim como Darius, o líder da revolta dos mineiros. Os Javelins já tinham uma planta de Cormorant Keep e sabiam como entrar no local. Jorn consegue a informação de onde Magnus e Darius estavam presos, assim como dois uniformes da guarda para disfarce. No dia combinado, Erina invoca uma tempestade e caminha sobre o mar junto com Ahkhila e Lavinia até a ilha. Erina retorna ao continente enquanto os outros dois escalavam o farol. Lá em cima, Lavinia desacorda o guarda que estava cuidando do farol e, junto com Ahkhila, se disfarçam de guardas (além do uniforme, Lavinia usa um alter self para adquirir a aparência de um homem). Eles descem e seguem pela muralha, evitando chegar muito perto dos demais guardas. Ahkhila então segue rumo à Torre enquanto Lavinia segue para as dungeons. Ahkhila entra na Torre e, como estava disfarçado de guarda, passa sem maiores problemas. Ele encontra Darius e o liberta, aproveitando-se da confusão criada por Rhyanne (veja abaixo) para escapar, escalando a muralha carregando Darius nas costas. No caminho, Lavinia se depara com um guarda que a manda ir buscar Dorhn, o contramestre da prisão, pois naquela manhã havia chegado uma prisioneira nova e o chefe iria querer se divertir com ela. Lavinia engana os guardas, abre a cela, solta Rhyanne (a prisioneira) e prende o guarda que sobrou lá dentro. Ela manda Rhyanne fugir e segue para o subsolo, onde seus itens mágicos já não funcionavam. Ela segue para a cela de Magnus, a última do complexo, mata os dois guardas em frente à porta e solta o prisioneiro. Juntos, eles sobem até o primeiro subsolo e Lavinia usa um pergaminho de teleporte que os leva até o esconderijo dos Javelins. Contudo, Lavinia fica com peso na consciência de ter deixado Rhyanne à própria sorte e pede para Ashram ir buscá-la. Ashram entra na prisão (usando uma varinha para mudar sua aparência para a de Mildred, um tenente da guarda) e logo encontra a mulher sendo perseguida por alguns guardas. Ele se junta a ela na luta contra os guardas, causando um certo alvoroço (e matando Dorhn no processo). Quando os reforços que iam chegando começaram a parecer demais, Ashram leva Rhyanne para a muralha e juntos pulam no mar (com queda suave, claro). Erina esperava lá em baixo e, juntos (Ahkhila já estava lá esperando com Darius), eles fogem. 'Money for Nothing' Parte do plano envolvia eliminar Storr, o líder da guilda dos mercadores, e as ervas daninhas de sua cúpula de poder. Assim, gente um pouco mais decente poderia assumir as rédeas do comércio na cidade. Enquanto Ashram consolidava sua amizade com Faye, outros estavam investigando os demais chefes do comércio. Merle consegue estabelecer uma amizade com Sturm, o mestre das armas, e após um tempo apela para sua honra de guerreiro e o convence a diminuir o número de armas que ele fornecia a Thay e começar a disfarçadamente mandar armas para Delthuntle. Lá, Ralmevik e Shadya cuidavam de passar as armas para Gavin, que usava o dinheiro pilhado dos acampamentos de Thay e da Legião para comprar as armas de Sturm e armar a resistência em Yuirwood. Erina aproveita para conversar com Bergil, o mestre dos barcos, e, tendo passado metade da vida em barcos, consegue facilmente impressioná-lo, ganhando assim sua amizade. 'The Headless Game' Astor consegue se tornar o professor do filho do prefeito e usa seu charme para convencer o prefeito de que ele também deveria ser seu novo conselheiro (já pensando em como se livrar de Ripert, o viciado em ópio). Enquanto isso, Ashram havia ido conversar como detetive Donnmal (”Dom” para os íntimos) e descobre que o pai de Faye havia sido assassinado por uma pessoa portando uma arma corrosiva. Cadoc confirma que os Shadowmasters foram contratados para fazer esse serviço por Styes, mas matar o mercador como vingança poderia não ser tão simples: ele era um grande amigo (e cunhado) de Kovik, o juiz da cidade. Enquanto isso, Clare investigava Grimaldi, tenente da guarda e o único cara LG na cidade. Ele teria de “herdar” o comando da guarda, mas para isso algumas cabeças teriam que rolar antes. Ashram causara uma comoção na prisão, disfarçado de Mildred, um dos tenentes da guarda. Ele pede para Merle, na mesma noite, encontrar o Mildred verdadeiro, matá-lo e jogá-lo no mar, o que ela faz bem rapidinho. Assim, pareceria que ele fugira com a prisioneira. Um tenente a menos na guarda. Contudo, o corpo de Mildred é encontrado alguns dias depois e o detetive Dom descobre então que o morto não tivera nada a ver com o crime, o que o deixa mais confuso. Lavinia contata Dom, conta mais ou menos o que viera fazer na cidade e consegue convencer o detetive a fazer vista grossa para as ações do grupo na cidade. Enquanto isso, Astor ia sondando os demais membros da guarda. Kelryn prepara uma emboscada para Ripert nas Sands, falando que tinha ópio. Ela o mata e Astor decide aproveitar esse lugar vago de conselheiro, mas primeiro ele tem que preparar um festival de primavera para o povo ficar feliz. 'Sacrifice' Erina decide juntar gente para lutar contra o templo de Kossuth quando a hora chegar e começa alistando o clérigo Ian para sua causa. Apesar de querer descobrir mais sobre os cultistas de Umberlee nas Sands, Erina decide não chamar muito a atenção deles por hora e pede para os demais integrantes do grupo irem dar uma investigada. Com o solstício de verão se aproximando, os umberlitas estavam preparando uma grande cerimônia (o festival da Maré Nova), em um rochedo afastado da cidade, onde um voluntário seria sacrificado. Astor encontra Clessin, um jovem clérigo de Umberlee e segundo no “comando” do culto após Zannyl. Após conversar com o jovem, descobre quem era o sacrifício (um cara chamado Jack). Kelryn, não conseguindo convencer Jack a desistir de ser o sacrifício, sequestra-o e coloca-o em um barco para Sembia. Astor avisa a Clessin que Jack sumira e o jovem vai conversar com Zannyl para juntar o povo em uma reunião de emergência para decidir quem seria o novo sacrifício. Nessa reunião, Erina se apresenta. No dia do equinócio, após tocarem no Festival de Primavera, Erina e Nell se dirigem às Sands. Erina pára em um sacrário de Umberlee para rezar e fazer uma oferenda. Ela encontra Clessin e o grupo que a acompanharia e começa a se preparar para o festival. Enquanto isso, um pouco mais de 300 pessoas se dirigia ao local da cerimônia (Ashram, Vierna e Kelryn entre elas). Chegada a hora, Zannyl começa a fazer um discurso enquanto a procissão de Erina chegava. Erina confronta Zannyl, dizendo que ela fraco e que Jack desistira de ser o sacrifício porque havia perdido a fé em Zannyl. Ela diz que naquele dia provaria a todos que Zannyl não merecia ser o guia daquelas pessoas. O clérigo fica bravo e faz questão de estender sua magia que manteria Erina presa ao fundo do mar. Erina pula do promontório e afunda no mar. Todos esperam ansiosos e após quase 15 minutos, Zannyl decide que era suficiente e começa um novo discurso, desta vez se gabando. Contudo, uma grande montanha de água se levanta do mar, seu topo ficando acima do promontório. Erina aparece subindo a tal montanha como se a água fosse sólida. Ela faz um breve discurso falando que Zannyl deixara os magos vermelhos e clérigos de Kossuth invadir a cidade com seus elementais do fogo, que não fez nada enquanto o templo era construído, que não se opôs quando Baldred começou a extorquir dinheiro da população nem quando os filhos e filhas, irmão e irmãs daqueles presentes eram alistados como soldados nas fileiras de Kossuth etc etc. Resumindo, Zannyl era fraco, covarde e patético e não merecia seu posto. O clérigo fica nervoso e conjura um relâmpago em Erina (mas nada acontece, pois ela é imune). Erina cria uma coluna de água que sai da superfície do mar, faz um arco acima de todos e cai em cima de Zannyl, o puxando para as profundezas. Erina segue falando que aquele era o verdadeiro poder do mar, de Istishia, o verdadeiro deus do mar, e incita o povo a pegar em armas e dar um “aviso” aos clérigos de Kossuth. A turba segue para o local do Festival de Primavera e ataca os clérigos e acólitos de Kossuth. Quando a guarda finalmente se organiza e chega no local, Erina manda o povo recuar e Nell cobre a fuga deles pela ponte com uma imensa muralha de gelo. 'The Shade in the Shadows' Kelryn se voluntariara para encontrar o culto de Umberlee para Erina. Contudo, enquanto estava nas Sands, ela encontra Baldred e sua acólita adentrando a favela. Ela começa a seguí-los e pede ajuda de Lavinia através do anel. Ela consegue segui-los até que eles entram em uma casa. Lavinia chega nesse momento. Eles percebem que haviam várias pessoas lá dentro, malignas, sendo que duas delas tinham auras bem fortes (o clérigo e a acólita). Quando os dois vão embora, Lavinia destranca a porta da casa e Kelryn entra proferindo uma palavra sagrada, matando todos os habitantes da casa (e alguns transeuntes), com exceção do que estava no segundo andar (que fica temporariamente cego, surdo e paralisado). Lavinia foge pelas ruas e Kelryn transporta o cara paralisado para seu quarto no templo. Logo chegam Ahkhila a Astor para ajudar no interrogatório. Eles descobrem que o sujeito era Cadoc, o líder dos Shadowmasters na cidade. Após o grupo obter algumas informações (inclusive de que Styes os contratara para matar o pai de Faye), Nell teleporta Cadoc para a prisão de Suzail. Kelryn e Lavinia vão até a loja de Elben, o vendedor de ópio, matam-no (assim como mais uns Shadowmasters e Mili, a líder do culto de Mask) e colocam fogo no lugar. Kelryn consegue destruir mais dois esconderijos (e descobrir a localização dos outros três restantes) dos Shadowmasters e matar Haas, o novo líder do bando. Contudo, ela perde os poderes após matar guardas inocentes que estavam no local. Ela pede a Erina um teleporte pra casa e vai até seu pai, um poderoso clérigo e Moradin, que lhe dá uma penitência: Kelryn deveria seguir um voto de não violência por um mês e um dia. No dia seguinte, Kelryn volta a Laothkund. No dia do Festival e Primavera, Lavinia estava observando o povo e procurando gente suspeita, ao que vê uma figura encapuzada seguindo Kelryn. Ela avisa Kelryn pelo anel e segue essa pessoa por uma boa parte de Laothkund. Quando chega ao porto, Kelryn se faz de perdida e entre em um beco. A pessoa que a estava perseguindo sobe em uma casa e tenta surpreender a anã com um ataque aéreo. Contudo, Kelryn estava muito bem protegida em sua couraça metálica e a tentativa de assassinato falha. A criminosa (era uma mulher) tenta fugir, mas Lavinia a mata. Usando uma magia para falar com os mortos, Lavinia descobre que aquela mulher era Fyrial, a pessoa que matara o pai de Faye e a última dentre os Shadowmasters da cidade com algum poder. Lavinia manda um bilhete a Dom falando onde encontrar o corpo. '...and Justice for All' No dia seguinte ao festival, o prefeito estava nervosíssimo com a briga entre os clérigos. Baldred havia feito uma visita naquela manhã e pedido a morte dos umberlitas (ou seguidores de Istishia, ao que parecia). Astor tentava acalmá-lo quando percebe que um barco negro gigantesco (o Obsidian, dos magos vermelhos) se aproximava do porto. Após uma breve conversa pelos anéis, Erina cria um redemoinho no mar e o barco afunda. O prefeito decide que é uma boa hora para tirar umas férias e aponta Astor como conselheiro honorário. Astor e Holdred vão até o porto receber os magos vermelhos. Berak, o líder, pede ao governo 500 mil POs pelos danos. A guarda tentava recuperar parte da carga do Obsidian e procurava por sobreviventes. Kelryn e Ahkhila, com auxílio de magia, começam a procurar a carga que afundara (eles recuperam as pedras da lua que os piratas levariam a Unther, mas ninguém consegue descobrir para que elas seriam usadas). Logo após, os magos vermelhos mandam um constructo gigante procurar a carga no fundo do mar. Astor então faz um plano para sacanear o clero de Kossuth e vai falar com Baldred. Ele diz que faria uma reunião com os seguidores de Umberlee/Istishia e deixa a entender que eles sairiam ganhando, contrário ao que Baldred queria. Astor segue para as Sands para falar com Clessin e o encontra junto a Erina e Nell, reformando um dos sacrários de Umberlee e o consagrando a Istishia. Após uma breve conversa, fica marcada a reunião para o dia seguinte. Quando Astor estava indo embora, percebe uma mulher encapuzada se aproximando de Erina & Cia, seguida por cinco clérigos de Kossuth. A mulher conversa com Erina e os clérigos a atacam, chamando-a de traidora. Quando eles percebem que Erina era a clériga de Istishia, eles decidem atacá-la também. Em menos de 20 segundos, os cinco estavam mortinhos. A mulher, chamada Galli, era uma clériga de Kossuth, mas, decepcionada com o estado da igreja, havia começado a seguir Lathander em segredo (em seu aspecto de Amaunator). Na noite anterior, ela estava andando próximo ao subterrâneo do templo quando ouvira gritos. Heled aparecera de repente e a expulsara de lá. Somando isso à impressão que ela tinha de que pessoas iam para o subterrâneo do templo e não voltavam, ela decidira ir pedir ajuda. Erina promete protegê-la contra os seguidores de Kossuth. Astor decide levar à reunião Holdred e Jenna, uma tenente da guarda. A reunião seria na base abandonada dos Shadowmasters e Astor deixa essa informação vazar para que chegasse aos ouvidos de Baldred. No dia seguinte, todos (Astor, Holdred, Jenna, Erina, Clessin, Galli e Vierna) se reúnem no local e os guardas de Jenna se posicionam ao redor da casa. Enquanto isso, Lavínia montava guarda na casa do prefeito, com medo de que Baldred ou os magos vermelhos pudessem matá-lo. Durante a reunião, um guarda entra na casa para avisar que outros guardas haviam sido mortos. Jenna sai da casa para comandar os guardas e a reunião continua. Logo em seguida, seis esmeraldas são jogadas no chão da casa, vindas de uma janela, invocando seis elementais da terra. Os monstros são facilmente derrotados (Nell se teleporta para o local, levando Kelryn e Ahkhila), mas Holdred é morto logo no começo da luta. Os guardas haviam visto alguém fugindo pelo telhado; Astor vai atrás do sujeito, mas o perde. Sem mais nada a fazer e com a reunião encerrada, cada um segue o seu caminho. 'Elected' Com dois conselheiros mortos, as autoridades decidem que era hora de fazer alguma coisa. O prefeito aponta o mago Girzik como conselheiro no lugar de Holdred, enquanto a outra vaga seria disputada por Baldred, Storr, Alden e Astor em uma eleição a ser realizada dentro de 4 dias. O prefeito faz um discurso para acalmar o povo e promete que os criminosos responsáveis pelas perturbações recentes seriam pegos (graças a Astor, os fiéis de Istishia/Umberlee se livram dessa, aparecendo como cidadãos responsáveis que iriam cuidar do porto). Storr vence as eleições e se torna o novo conselheiro, deixando Styes como líder da guilda dos mercadores. Astor fica em segundo lugar e Baldred em último, sem nenhum voto. No mesmo dia das eleições, Sturm ia leiloar uma alabarda mágica dourada. O grupo descobre que havia mais gente interessada na arma e então Tyrion tenta ganha-la no leilão. Contudo, um homem misterioso consegue compra-la e, assim que tem a arma em mãos, se teleporta (para Calimporto, como descoberto magicamente por Kelryn) junto com seus dois guarda-costas. 'The Caravan Of Weird Figures' Kaysa andou ocupada arranjando lugares para a banda tocar (ela, Erina e Nell, estavam disfarçadas de artistas ambulantes e tinham, inclusive, ganhado o concurso do festival de Astor). Entre os membros da guilda dos artistas, ela descobre alguns que estavam inclinados a incitar uma revolta na cidade contra o domínio dos magos vermelhos e logo procura ganhar a amizade deles. Astor, seguindo a sugestão de Kaysa, também aproveita para conhecer o lugar. Ashram também frequentava o lugar com Faye e teve inclusive que provar a eles que tinha talento em alguma arte (ele tocou/cantou durante o festival de Astor). Quem encabeçava tal grupo era: o ator de teatro William Ward, o poeta Horatio, e Locke, uma filósofa e escritora usando um pseudônimo masculino. Astor convence os poetas a saírem pelas ruas incitando a população contra os magos vermelhos, o que eles fazem de bom grado. Ele também tenta convencê-los a pegarem em armas quando a hora chegar, mas sem tanto sucesso. 'The Wild Hunt' Com a população irrequieta com tantos acontecimentos bizarros, a guarda decide mostrar uma presença mais marcante nas ruas e recebem ajuda das tropas de Thay. Eles começam a espalhar cartazes de “procura-se” de Magnus e dos Javelins, de Darius, de Rhyanne e da “Anã”. Emmerich, auto-proclamado líder dos mercenários, decide fazer uma competição amigável entre os caçadores para ver quem conseguia pegar esses criminosos antes. Uma recém-chegada e misteriosa dupla de guerreiros decide ir atrás do prêmio. Enquanto isso, Kelryn tentava conseguir a ajuda de Grimaldi e Lavinia tentava conseguir mais ajuda de Dom. Ela leva Galli para contar sua história ao detetive e, com ajuda de Kelryn e do próprio Dom, falsifica um mandado para Dom poder investigar o templo de Kossuth. De resto, tudo continua normal: Vierna e Baldor continuam a patrulhar a cidade e descobrir coisas; Erina e seus seguidores continuam suas escaramuças com os acólitos de Kossuth; Merle, Clare e Tyrion acabam com os piratas do Scourger de uma vez por todas. Tyrion conhece Donovan, um mercenário que procurava os foras-da-lei. Lavinia segue Donovan e, quando ele se encontra com sua companheira, os aborda e mostra que os magos vermelhos dominavam a cidade, fazendo com que os dois mudassem de lado. Enquanto isso, Astor abre o jogo para Grimaldi e Turkal e pede para separarem uma tropa de soldados confiáveis para quando a coisa toda começar. 'Rebellion' Kelryn, Tyrion e Ahkhila decidem investigar as minas, pois o mago Chrome aparentemente tinha se interessado por algo que os mineiros encontraram nos túneis mais profundos. Os três entram na mina (com um mapa que pediram a Darius) e conseguem, com auxílio mágico, chegar até o local sem ser detectados. Eles se deparam com um grande portão de pedra, com inscrições em alguma língua profana. Kelryn consegue copiar parte das inscrições e leva até Ashram, que pede para Nell contatar Wolfram. O mago, por sua vez, usa um scrying para ver as runas, mas não consegue descobrir nada. Ele junta um grupo da Liga e, juntos, teleportam-se para Suzail. Nell e Erina vão busca-los lá e a liga fica hospedada na casa da Clare. Kelryn fica monitorando o portal até que descobre que uma magia de ilusão impedia que ela visse o que acontecia de fato lá. O grupo decide adiantar tudo para o dia seguinte à noite das banshees. Com a rebelião nas minas marcada, a liga e os Javelins já vão se preparando. Kelryn consegue também roubar algumas armas da guarda para os Javelins levarem para os mineiros. 'Cry of the Banshee' Nell avisa o Blue Whale e Meganne que eles iriam agir no dia seguinte à noite das banshees, pedindo para que já se preparassem. Astor vai avisar o mago Rikward e conhece uma estranha feiticeira na loja dele. Os demais vão se preparando para já eliminar uns alvos durante a festa. A festa era no palacete no centro do Lady’s Park e todos deveriam ter convite para entrar (Ahkhila e Kelryn entram escondidos). Durante a festa, alguns integrantes do grupo dão um jeito de atrair seus alvos para um lugar isolado e mata-los. Assim, Tyrion acaba com Styes, Ahkhila mata o pobre Storr no banheiro, Lavinia mata Kovik e Ashram dá um jeito no Alden. Enquanto isso, Merle sai da festa e vai matar os dois tenentes malignos da Guarda que restavam, Jenna e Banil. Erina, Nell e Kaysa estavam tocando e os demais (a liga inclusive) estavam aproveitando a festa. Astor e Tyrion saem juntos da festa e são emboscados por soldados de Thay no caminho, mas conseguem se livrar sem muita dificuldade. Ashram e Lavinia vão para a casa da Faye e lá são atacados por soldados de Thay (incluindo gnolls) e um mago vermelho. Nell se teleporta para lá com Erina e Kaysa para ajudar e Ashram chama Alecto (uma deva astral a serviço de Tymora) para ajudar também. Alguém descobrira algo, mas o plano teria que ficar para o dia seguinte mesmo. 'Land of the Miracle' Primeira coisa na manhã, Ashram e Lavinia, como sugerido por Baldor, vão falar com Emmerich, líder dos mercenários. Eles o convencem a não se meter na batalha vindoura e assinam um contrato mágico para garantir o pagamento posterior. Logo depois, partem para se encontrar com todos na casa de Clare para decidir quem atacaria o quê (nessa altura, o Blue Whale e Red Kraken já estavam na cidade e Meganne já havia chegado com os reforços de Cormyr, que incluíam o grupo de elfos, Airin, Augen, Neeva, Ralmevik, Halcyon e cerca de 20 dragões púrpura). 'From Blood to Stone' Ahkhila, Tyrion, Vierna, Baldor e a League of Monster Knowledge se encontram no templo de Shaudakul/Valkur para Kelryn os levar até as minas. Chegando lá, eles encontram os Javelins no pé da colina e o grupo se divide: uma parte iria etérea até o portão e os demais ajudariam a revolta dos mineiros nos túneis. Darius já estava dentro das minas organizando as coisas e os Javelins tomariam conta da parte externa. Assim, Illia, Mariel, Liel, Baldor, Vierna e Belgeon seguem até o portão. Eles encontram o luigar vazio e Illia logo percebe que o portão nada mais era do que uma ilusão cobrindo a continuação do túnel. Eles seguem o túnel e percebem que algo muito semelhante a sangue fluía das rochas e escorria pelas paredes. O grupo finalmente chega a uma grande câmara, onde o tal líquido escorria por estalactites. No centro da câmara, havia um grande cristal formado pelo líquido cristalizado. Illia, não reconhecendo com o que estavam lidando ali, decide invocar um diabrete para interroga-lo. Contudo, Liel resolve investigar a câmara e logo se vê atacada por inúmeras criaturas humanoides deformadas. Conforme o grupo derrotava tais criaturas, elas explodiam em um jorro de sangue, que começou a se acumular no chão. O cristal começa então a brilhar e o sangue se junta na forma de um golem. Liel ataca o cristal, quebra uma parte dele e percebe que o golem fora afetado. Illia decide por um fim no negócio logo e desintegra o cristal. A sala começa a tremer e as estalactites começam a cair, acertando Baldor (que tirara Illia da “linha de fogo”) e Liel. A sala começa a desabar e todos saem correndo, subindo de volta para o salão onde estava a “porta”. Chegando lá, se deparam com Chrome e seus capangas. Chrome troca umas palavras rapidamente com um maguinho, que sai correndo. A batalha é muito rápida e Chrome é morto por dois diabos invocados por Illia. Entretanto, aquele não era o verdadeiro Chrome e sim uma maga disfarçada. Mariel tenta perseguir o mago que fugira, suspeitando que ele fosse Chrome, mas descobre que o sujeito já escapado com auxílio de magia. Enquanto isso, o sangue que escorria nas paredes da câmara desabada estava se juntando, atravessando os escombros e subindo o túnel. Quando ele chega à sala onde o grupo estava, ele se transforma em uma criatura serpentiforme gigante, com o símbolo de Xvim brilhando em sua fronte. O grupo consegue derrota-lo e o monstro explode, espalhando o sangue pelo lugar todo, que logo depois começa a evaporar. Enquanto isso, o restante (Tyrion, Wolfram, Ahkhila e Alyssa) entra invisível nas minas e vão até onde Darius estava. Logo que se encontram, Darius avisa os mineiros para começarem a rebelião e todos saem correndo pegando os guardas de surpresa. Mas os guardas logo conseguem se organizar, sob o comando de Horst, em um grande salão e, após matarem boa parte dos mineiros, que avançavam desorganizados, a situação chega a um impasse e todos param para se organizar. Esse salão era a única rota para sair das minas e Darius recebe uma mensagem de que os Javelins começaram a revolta do lado de fora, mas foram acuados (junto com os poucos mineiros) em um armazém. Enquanto Tyrion e Wolfram discutiam um plano, chega um mineiro avisando que os homens haviam visto monstros nos túneis abaixo e que se fosse verdade, eles seriam pegos entre os guardas e os monstros. Tyrion e Kelryn (que acabara de chegar) descem para investigar e encontram um mineiro chamado Bob que corria desesperado, alegando que estava sendo perseguido. Tyrion usa um break enchantment e Bob se acalma, mas não lembrava o que tinha acontecido nem porque estava ali. Ele mostra um pequeno cristal avermelhado que encontrara nos túneis e fala que depois disso não se lembra de mais nada. Tyrion percebe que algo estava de fato subindo pelos túneis e manda Bob largar o cristal e ir embora. As mesmas criaturas deformadas que foram encontradas pela Liga aparecem no túnel e Tyrion começa a enfrenta-las. Um golem de sangue se forma e absorve o cristal que Bob deixara lá no chão. Kelryn se junta à luta e quase é transformada numa aberração. Tyrion finalmente consegue derrubar o monstro e eles voltam para onde Darius estava. Lá eles descobrem que alguns elementais invocados por Wolfram deram conta de quebrar a barricada dos guardas e Horst fora morto por um relâmpago. Kelryn começa a cuidar dos feridos enquanto Darius e Wolfram discutiam um plano para sair e ajudar os Javelins. Tyrion não quis nem saber e saiu correndo e gritando. Obviamente, todos os mineiros o seguiram. Aproximando-se do armazém, Tyrion distrai os guardas com uma magia de escuridão e vai atrás de Uldor, que tentava fugir, desacordando-o. Os mineiros conseguem acabar com vários guardas e os demais se rendem. Darius impede que esses guardas restantes fossem mortos, mas concede o desejo de seus homens de que Uldor fosse executado. Tyrion faz isso alegremente e é carregado pelos mineiros para beber na taverna. Kelryn retorna a Laothkund e Wolfram e Alyssa entram novamente nas minas para se encontrar com o resto da Liga e analisar os restos dos monstros. Chrome fugira mesmo, então não havia mais o que ser feito. 'Burning the Wizards' A tripulação do Red Kraken, juntamente com Donovan e Ianthe, foram cuidar do constructo no porto e dos soldados de Thay que estavam por lá. Enquanto isso, o grupo das Damas da Guerra vai atrás de Cirzik e o grupo de Ashram (Lavinia, Astor, Sybil, Alecto, Airin, Meganne, Merle, Avanni e Augen) vai atrás de Berak. Berak estava alojado em um enclave de Thay, onde estava uma boa parte dos soldados thayanos. Lavinia, Ashram e Merle decidem entrar despercebidos pelos fundos e procurar apenas Berak, enquanto os demais arrombavam os portões e causavam caos no pátio dos soldados. Alguns dos soldados de Thay logo desistem da luta, pois percebem que dentre o grupo que invadira o lugar havia um anjo carregando um escudo com o símbolo de Tymora; eles consideraram que teriam azar em dobre se lutassem contra ela (ou azar ao quadrado, para aqueles que sabiam um pouco mais de matemática). Ao saber disso, Berak manda seus cavaleiros negros forçarem os homens a lutar (matando um ou dois como exemplo). Quando os dois cavaleiros deixam a sala, Ashram, Lavinia e Merle, que estavam escondidos fora do prédio, atacam simultaneamente o mago vermelho, matando-o. Ou isso foi o que eles pensaram. Eles são teleportados junto com o mago para outro lugar: um salão de um castelo. Lá Berak aparece dentro de um tanque e estava se regenerando, aparentemente com magia (e tecidos) demoníaca. Os três pensam em atacar o tanque (feito de uma substância chamada glassteel), mas logo desistem, pois vários constructos haviam sido ativados e estavam vindo bater neles, com armas e magias. Os três fogem do salão e do castelo (provavelmente estavam em Thay), desviando dos constructos e depois dos guardas, finalmente pulando por uma janela. Merle usa um item para trazer Meganne para lá, que logo teleporta todos de volta a Laothkund para se juntarem à luta. Enquanto isso, o grupo das “Damas” da Guerra (Haellyn, Allenith, Loreley, Jonathan e Drannor) procurava por Girzik. Guiados por Neeva, eles vão até o enclave dos magos, mas encontram o lugar quase deserto. Drannor descobre por um dos soldados de lá que Girzik estava na prefeitura. O grupo segue até a prefeitura, que estava cercada pelos soldados de Thay. Enquanto tentavam descobrir o que acontecia, eles vêem o prefeito entrando no prédio e alguns minutos depois, sendo arremessado pela janela. Com o prefeito morto e mais algumas coisas bizarras acontecendo (chuva forte, ventania, chão se movendo, guardas brigando), o povo entra em desespero. O grupo se aproveita da confusão para entrar no prédio. Haellyn mata Gizrik e o resto do grupo dá cabo de Bór, o cavaleiro negro do mago. Lá fora, os guardas percebem que algo estava errado e se preparam para entrar no lugar. Loreley começa a fazer uma barricada e o grupo consegue resistir por um tempo (atirando do segundo andar e com Haellyn acidentalmente transformada em ovelha) aos soldados, até que a guarda da cidade chega e derrota o resto dos soldados de Thay. O conselheiro Wilfred, que estava na prefeitura acabara de se transformar no líder temporário da cidade e manda a guarda limpar as ruas dos magos vermelhos e suas tropas. 'Bring Down the Rain' Erina leva a tripulação do Blue Whale (com exceção de Avani, que fora com Ashram, mas agora com Galli, Rhyanne e Ralmevik) e os fiéis de Istishia/Umberlee para atacar o templo de Kossuth. Logo que ela juntou todos os fiéis próximos ao templo de Kossuth, Erina faz um brevíssimo discurso (ela nunca fora de muitas palavras) e pede a intervenção de Istishia (em termo de jogo, ela conjurou um milagre). Uma chuva forte subitamente começa cair sobre a cidade inteira, dissipando ou diminuindo o poder de magias de fogo. A chuva apaga inclusive a tocha eterna da frente do templo. Quando a água começa a se acumular no chão, elementais da água médios começam a aparecer ao redor de Erina (antes ela tinha aproveitado também para invocar Joey em sua versão verdadeira através de uma magia de aliado planar). Assim, todos marcham para atacar o templo. Os acólitos normais de Kossuth não resistem muito tempo e vários fogem. Mas logo Baldred chega com um grupo de clérigos que haviam sido transformados em meio-elementais do fogo e chamas os acólitos de volta à luta. Os reforços dos Shadowmasters também estavam com Baldred (Cadoc, que fora preso por Kelryn, havia entrado em contato com Baldred). Enquanto isso, um monólito elemental de água aparece para atacar o templo; aliás, a própria chuva parecia que estava dissolvendo aos poucos o templo, fazendo em alguns minutos o que a água normalmente leva alguns bons milhares de anos para fazer. Sem conseguir invocar elementais do fogo, Baldred se vê em grande desvantagem e tenta fugir. Ele é impedido por Heled, que estava decepcionada com ele e o coloca cara a cara com Erina, Nell e Joey. Heled foge, Baldred é morto por Nell, e Wilhorn é morto por Ralmevik. Com os elementais destruindo o templo, Erina pode voltar a se preocupar com outras coisas, como botar os guardas que chegavam para correr e cuidar dos feridos (ela descobre que não precisava curar os seguidores de Istishia, pois a própria chuva estava fazendo isso, mas os demais precisavam). A chuva então diminui bastante em intensidade, mas continua, e o sol aparece por detrás das nuvens. 'This Day We Fight!' Astor, após uma conversa com Grimald e Turkal, vai para Cormorant Keep, entra voando no escritório do capitão Brander e o mata. Quando Grimald e Turkal chegam, o primeiro sugere um plano: ele chama os guardas e fala que Astor matara o capitão. Astor foge e assim Grimald ganha o comando da guarda de forma pacífica. (Astor encontra-se com Sybil e a convence a lutar contra os magos vermelhos; logo após, eles vão ajudar o grupo de Ashram.) Nem todos na guarda ficaram felizes, claro. Uma parte leal a Brander se une ao comandande Therwar da marinha e uma briga interna irrompe em Cormorant Keep. Mas a guarda sob o comando de Grimald consegue vencer com certa facilidade, especialmente após a chegada dos cavaleiros do Dragão Púrpura. Logo após, a guarda sai nas ruas para proteger os cidadãos e lutar contra os magos vermelhos e quem quer que ficasse do lado deles. Os dragões púrpura montam um local de resistência contra a desorganizada tropa dos gnolls e os dizimam. Vários cidadãos se unem à luta, impelidos pelos bardos e poetas, todos usando alguma vestimenta roxa (uma faixa no braço, uma pena, o que quer que fosse) para indicar sua afiliação. Parte da guarda havia sido comprada pelos magos vermelhos e a luta piora muito quando eles chegam. Alguns dos mercenários de Emmerich vão ajudar o povo e a guarda de Grimald. Todos os heróis disponíveis também correm para ajudar e, assim, o povo de Laothkund vence as tropas de Thay. 'The Winner Takes It All' Quando toda a luta acabou, as demais pessoas começaram a sair de suas casas para ajudar seus concidadãos. A guarda, sob comando de Grimald, tentava colocar ordem nas ruas e levar os inimigos sobreviventes para a prisão. Eles recebem ajuda dos mercenários de Emmerich, que aparecem em peso agora. As pessoas começam a festejar, as tavernas se enchem e Erina, que juntara diversos pergaminhos de heroes’ feast, começa a conjurar um banquete para todos os fiéis de Istishia, para seus companheiros, para todas as pessoas cujos filhos/irmãos/etc haviam sido mortos ou transformados por Baldred, e para quem quisesse aparecer. Os heróis e os bardos enchem o lugar de música, com diversos clássicos como Hotel Calimport, Sembian Woman (o atual hit em Cormyr), Sympathy for the Balor, e (não podia faltar) Sweet Home Aglarond. A cidade festeja até o amanhecer. 'Seaside Rendezvous' No dia seguinte, as coisas começam a se reorganizar. Uma eleição define o novo prefeito, o mercador de armas Sturm. Seus três conselheiros são: Wilfred, Belder e Rikward. Faye passa a ser a líder da guilda de mercadores. Emmerich, segundo o acordo feito com Ashram e Lavinia, torna-se o novo chefe da guarda e a maior parte de seus mercenários tornam-se soldados. Darius viraa o chefe das minas. Os Javelins partem para outra cidade, para espalhar a justiça de Hoar. Gali, após conversar com Loreley, decide ir para Suzail e entrar para o culto de Lathander. Rhyanne junta-se às Damas da Guerra e muda-se para Suzail com sua mãe. Donovam e Ianthe juntam-se ao Blue Whale. Ashram convida Erina para juntar-se a ele na investida contra Escalant; eles fariam lá algo similar ao que fizeram em Laothkund, mas seria muito mais perigoso, pois Escalant já era parte oficial de Thay. Entretanto, Erina recusa, pois seu dever sagrado estava em Laothkund naquele momento; mas ela promete juntar-se a ele no ataque final e tomada de Escalant. Assim, Erina se torna a nova sumo-sacerdote do culto de Istishia, Umberlee e Valkur na cidade e logo começa a construção de um templo próximo ao mar. Uma clériga de Umberlee, chamada Tanith, junta-se a ela; ela viera de Altumbel, atraída a Laothkund pelo milagre consumado por Erina. O pessoal do Blue Whale (com Alric como capitão temporário) e do Red Kraken continuam patrulhando o mar e facilitando o comércio de armas e outros itens com a insurreição de Yuirwood, comandada por Jaya. Como um último ato de divine awesomeness, Erina faz o Obsidian (o navio dos magos vermelhos) erguer-se do fundo do mar. O barco seria reformado, rebatizado de Shadow Panther e entraria para a frota do Blue Whale sob o comando de Vierna. Assim, todos que lutaram para tomar Laothkund se juntam pela última vez, trocam cordialidades e promessas, e finalmente partem caminhos. A maioria retorna a suas vidas normais, mas alguns unem-se a Ashram e preparam-se para ir a Escalant. 'Interlude' A primeira pessoa escolhida por Ashram é Lavinia. Impossibilitada de retornar à sua Sembia natal, Ashram consegue uma casa para ela em Suzail (afinal, morar em Cormyr é muito melhor do que em Sembia). Tyrion e Astor, que superaram as espectativas iniciais, também são chamados e aceitam participar. Sybil, que planejava ir à feira arcana de Escalant de qualquer modo (e que detestava os magos vermelhos), une-se ao grupo devido aos seus novos laçcos com Astor. Vierna, conhecida de Ashram de (relativa) longa data, e o soturno e eficiente Ahkhila, também decidem ir. Finalmente, o último membro do grupo foi mais inusitado: Coryna. Ela era uma escritora e filósofa que atuava em Laothkund (sob o pseudônimo masculino Locke) produzindo material contra os thayanos, tentando levantar o povo. Esse grupo passa um pouco mais de um mês preparando-se e, finalmente, partem para Escalant. 'Escalant: Beginnings' Ao chegar em Escalant, Lavinia e Ashram abrem sua taverna, o Drunken Narwhal, que serviria de fachada para suas operações (somente Astor e Sibyl decidem se hospedar em outro lugar). A taverna estava equipada com uma magia de mansão magnífica de Mordenkainen permanente. O grupo então conhece seus dois últimos integrantes: Katherine, uma membro mais-ou-menos oficial das Damas da Guerra, e Garon, um anão mago e ferreiro, agente da Simbul. Ambos ganham um anel de comunicação (que havia passado por uns upgrades). Erina, Meganne e Merle também tinham um anel cada, para se manter em contato com o grupo. Astor logo de cara já convence Zosker a ajudar o grupo como puder. Kat e Ahkhila descobrem que a guilda dos mercadores tinha planos de englobar a guilda dos curtidores de couro e outros planos para assassinar alguém. Ahkhila cai em uma armadilha envenenada e entra em coma. Lavinia descobre que Heled, a súcubo acólita de Kossuth que enfrentaram em Laothkund, estava agora em Escalant e que trabalhava com um efreeti no templo. O templo também tinha os soldados elementais que foram pesquisados no templo de Laothkund. 'Of Farmers and Philosophers' A feira arcana finalmente começa, mas o grupo continua firme nas investigações. Lavinia descobre que os filhos de Bastian, Rutger e Sanne, não são malignos e Ashram e Astor vão conversar com eles após uma demonstração dos magos vermelhos na feira (que incluiu os pseudo-licantropos de Argyll). Astor descobre que Rutger tinha diversos ideais liberais a acaba formando um grupo de discussão filosófica com ele, Zosker, Corynna e Sanne. Enquanto isso, Lavinia descobre que Daley “Bloodbath”, um serial killer, havia fugido da prisão. Ela e Vierna vão atrás dele e o capturam stalkeando uma reunião dos fazendeiros. O alvo dele era Elenor, a líder dos fazendeiros e principal oponente de Bastian. Daley é capturado e mandado para a prisão de Suzail, falando que alguém o havia tirado da prisão para matar Elenor. Durante essa investigação, Astor acaba se enroscando com Moira, a sumo-sacerdotisa de Loviatar, e fica devendo um favor para ela. Lavinia leva Elenor e Jerome para o Narwhal, onde o grupo conta algumas coisas e propõe uma aliança anti-Bastian. Enquanto isso, Kat invade a prefeitura e descobre que Nymar estava juntando um exército para retomar Laothkund; ele levaria de dois a três meses para fazer isso e pedia para o prefeito deixar tudo preparado na cidade para quando ele chegasse. No último dia da feira arcana, havia a festa da Guilda dos Mercadores. Como muitas pessoas importantes estariam lá, o grupo (Lavinia, Ashram, Tyrion e Coryna) decide ir também. Durante a festa, Vierna, que ficara de vigia do lado de fora, percebe uma movimentação estranha no telhado do prédio e avisa o grupo. Lavinia sobe para investigar e encontra um grupo de bandidos preparando-se para atacar as pessoas na festa. Ela ataca o líder deles (Cadòr, um meio-orc), mas falha e é arremessada por ele através da redoma de vidro, caindo estatelada no meio da festa (e quebrando uma perna no processo). Os bandidos começam a atirar em algumas pessoas (e mais deles aparecem de esconderijos no térreo). Ashram vai até Lavinia e entrega a ela um anel de regeneração; Lavinia se esconde debaixo de uma mesa; Coryna fica ao lado de Elenor, protegendo-a com algumas magias; Vierna sai de seu esconderijo e corre para o local da festa; Tyrion vai para as escadas para chegar no telhado, mas é interceptado por Cadòr. Os bandidos começam a roubar as jóias do pessoal, mas um deles parecia que queria especificamente cravar uma flecha em Elenor. Quando Lavinia mata um dos bandidos que fora investigar a trilha de sangue que levava à mesa onde ela se escondia, a confusão começa novamente. Ashram começa a lutar contra os bandidos enquanto Tyrion e Lavinia lutam contra Cadòr; Vierna entra em forma híbrida através de uma janela; e, quando as coisas não estavam indo muito bem, um homem-lagarto gigante aparece para ajudar. Cadòr e os bandidos fogem e, pouco depois, chega a guarda da cidade. Eles questionam todas as pessoas e o chefe deles passa um bom tempo interrogando o grupo. 'Escalant Panthers' Após algumas horas, o grupo é liberado e volta para o Narwhal levando Elenor (e seguido e vigiado por vários guardas, que ficam de plantão ao redor da taverna). Dentro da taverna, eles encontram o homem-lagarto, que se apresenta como Jörmundr (a.k.a. Joey). Garon chega logo em seguida e o grupo decide que Elenor ficaria mais segura no Narwhal (Ahkhila ficaria de guarda-costas dela) e que, seguindo a sugestão de Coryna, eles começariam a atacar os alvos disfarçados de licantropos pantera, tentando jogar a culpa em foragidos do experimento bizarro dos magos vermelhos. Assim, no dia seguinte, Ashram lidera Lavinia, Vierna e Tyrion (disfarçados de licantropos) e elimina todo o clero de Beshaba no antigo templo de Tymora, recuperando no processo uma relíquia sagrada. No dia seguinte, novamente disfarçados de licantropos, Kat, Lavinia, Ashram, Tyrion, Vierna e Joey invadem dois dos entrepostos dos gnolls e ateiam fogo neles (Tyrion aproveita pra matar os dois líderes, Ilker e Ekin). Nos dias que se seguem, a surveillance no Narwhal fica mais cerrada, com dois agentes especiais (o assassino Ahiron e a warlock Hanni) de tocaia. 'Of Farmers and Philosophers – Part II' Enquanto isso, Rutger mostra seus planos de trabalho livre nos campos para o clube dos filósofos e convida Astor para ir na casa dele explicar o plano para o pai, Bastian. Chegando lá, Ruxton, o mordomo, fala que Bastian estava ocupado e que não podia atendê-los. Rutger e Astor resolvem esperar e algum tempo depois escutam um barulho vindo do andar do subsolo. Astor corre para ver e descobre Bastian caído e sangrando em uma pilha de vidro, madeira e louça que momentos antes fora um armário. Bastian fora arremessado de dentro de um quarto e caíra em cima do armário. Astor dá uma olhada dentro da sala e vê cinco meninas escravas que Bastian usaria para sua diversão. Uma delas, uma menina cega chamada Layla, estava sentada na cama com cara de assustada, com uma aura roxa emanando do corpo. Suspeitando que a menina acabara de se tornar uma warlock, Astor aproveita a deixa para terminar de matar Bastian. No dia seguinte, Rutger e Sanne vão à cidade reportar o ocorrido, fazer os documentos necessários e cremar o pai. Como herdeiro, Rutger decide mudar o jeito como as coisas eram feitas em sua nova propriedade (ele começa despedindo Ruxton, Koban e o resto dos guardas). Com ajuda de Astor, ele começa a desenvolver um plano para juntar os fazendeiros e propor leis de comércio novas para o governo da cidade. O vendedor de escravos Morag vem falar com Rutger para propor continuarem com os negócios que ele tinha com Bastian; assim que o vê, Sanne o explode com uma sound lance, deixando Rutger e Astor perplexos. Na noite em que Rutger apresentaria o plano para Elenor e os demais fazendeiros, a casa é atacada por Cadòr e seus capangas, que tentaram matar o mago vermelho e Elenor. Astor salva Rutger, que acaba matando o meio-orc, enquanto Ahkhila e Sibyl protegiam Elenor e os demais fazendeiros. O arqueiro consegue escapar mais uma vez. Após isso, os fazendeiros aceitam as propostas de Rutger, mas alguns decidem se juntar ao “exército” da resistência, que iria começar os treinos no subterrâneo da cidade. No meio de tudo isso, Rutger e Elenor começam um relacionamento e Astor descobre que Sibyl estava grávida. 'Escalant Panthers - Part II' Erina chega na cidade com parte da tripulação do Blue Whale. Ela, Nell e Kaysa tocariam à noite no Drunken Narwhal, em uma festa all-night. Enquanto isso, o resto da tripulação atacou dois dos entrepostos gnoll restantes. O pessoal da taverna foi visto trabalhando pelos vigias e, no dia seguinte, não há mais ninguém observando o Narwhal. Ainda assim, eles decidem repetir o mesmo plano na noite seguinte. Assim, restava somente um dos entrepostos gnolls. Jerome decide dedar o grupo, falando para a guarda que eles estavam de conluio com Elenor para atacar o governo. A guarda invade o Narwhal mas não acha nada. Eles voltam depois e levam todos presos. Como combinado, os presos e os guardas de escolta são atacados por panteras (Erina e o pessoal do Blue Whale), que fingiam tentar libertar somente a Vierna, limpando assim o nome dos demais empregados do Narwhal. A guarda novamente desiste (temporariamente) do Narwhal. ''Natural Born Chaos' Enquanto isso, Kat conversa com o líder dos Crimson Spears sobre a possibilidade de contratá-los para treinar o “exército” mencionado acima e para atacar os thayanos quando a hora chegasse. O anão diz que toparia caso os quatro melhores de Kat conseguissem vencer os quatro melhores dele. Eles marcam um combate no complexo de túneis abandonados abaixo da cidade. A luta estava indo bem até um morto-vivo ser acordado no processo. Os dois grupos se unem para derrotar o monstro e no final, o anão decide aceitar a proposta de Kat. O grupo acaba descobrindo que os magos vermelhos planejavam destruir a floresta de Felwoods e Erina e o pessoal do Blue Whale vai espera-los na floresta. Lá, ajudados por espíritos de animais da floresta, eles destroem duas ondas de ataques dos thayanos: a primeira composta basicamente dos monges de Kossuth e a segunda composta pelo clero de Kossuth em peso. Nellyna é morta nessa batalha, mas é ressuscitada logo em seguida por Erina. O grupo, principalmente Lavinia, começa a matar algumas das pessoas importantes da cidade e o prefeito, após o desastre dos clérigos de Kossuth, decide fazer um discurso para acalmar a população. Lavinia, Astor, Ashram e Ahkhila se disfarçam novamente de panteras e matam o prefeito durante o discurso e depois o sumo-sacerdote de bane. Enquanto isso, Kat tinha se disfarçado como a chefe da milícia (previamente morta por Lavinia) e fez os guardas atacarem os clérigos de Bane. No meio da confusão, o mago Gorlassar resolve dar um golpe e pegar o comando da cidade para ele. Astor fora decapitado por um demônio guarda-costas e teve de ser ressuscitado por Erina. 'The Tower' Sem perder tempo, o grupo invade a torre dos magos, que estava relativamente vazia após Gorlassar levar boa parte com ele para o palácio do governador. Nessa altura, Airin já chegara de Cormyr com alguns soldados. O grupo invade a torre full-force e acaba com todos os magos e demônios lá, incluindo Nymar filho e o balor Terach. Eles adotam a torre como nova base de operações, atraem Gorlassar para lá e o matam. Kat se disfarça como ele e começa a comandar a cidade. Ela começa a fazer diversas mudanças e o povo começa a achar que Gorlassar era um cara legal no fim das contas. Assim, a cidade se prepara para resistir ao exército que Nymar estava trazendo. Quando esse exército finalmente chega, Nymar é morto e uma rápida batalha faz o resto das tropas desistirem e voltarem para casa. Kat, disfarçada de Gorlassar, finge uma morte épica durante a batalha, fazendo com que o “mago” morresse como herói. Assim, Escalant se torna uma cidade livre novamente e se une à aliança das demais cidades de Wizard’s Reach. 'The Lich who Would Be King (Once More) Enquanto parte da luta acontecia em Escalant, Rutger, Sanne, Astor e Sybil viajaram (de teleporte) para a casa de Milsantos Daramos, onde passam alguns dias. Milsantos é o tharchion de Thazalhar, o território mais ao sul de Thay, que faz fronteira com Mulhorand. Milsantos era leal ao rei prévio de Thay, Szass Tam, e desaprovava os métodos de Fawkes, o novo rei. Entretanto, ele tentava respeitar o comando de Fawkes e ofereceu a própria filha num acordo do rei com Horustep III, faraó de Mulhorand. A garota, Evren, seria a segunda esposa do faraó e serviria também como espiã. Milsantos, entretanto, era alguém que poderia ajudar a resistência e Astor conta tudo para ele (deixando Rutger bastante bravo no processo). Milsantos opta por uma aliança e conta o que fizera para Astor. A alma do lich Szass estava presa no cajado de Fawkes, mas o lich conseguia se comunicar com o mundo exterior através de um espelho. Szass mandara mensagens através de magia para Milsantos, que apesar de chegarem fracas, chegou um ponto em que Milsantos compreendeu tudo. Ele foi sozinho atrás do espelho, que estava escondido em um dos antigos castelos de Szass. Szass fala através do espelho que Milsantos precisaria encontrar uma maga de Cormyr. Milsantos levantaria muitas suspeitas fazendo isso, então ele opta por mandar o espelho para Evren, que teria os recursos para encontrar a tal maga. Ele manda sua quase-filha-adotiva Nuray e seu filho bastardo Hakan com o espelho até Skuld. Lá, eles deverian entregar o item para Evren. Contudo, o item fora roubado e os dois levaram algum tempo até recuperá-lo, com ajuda da clériga Neith e do ex-mercenário vigilante Bèon. Finalmente em posse do espelho, Evren manda Taiya e Ferenk leva-lo até a maga. Cerca de uma semana após a tomada de Escalant, Meganne finalmente recebe o espelho. '''The Aftermath When the dust settled, Zosker became the new mayor and Escalant joined the coalition of all the cities from the Wizard’s Reach. With the help of the Cormyrean army, they prepared their defenses against an eventual Thayan retaliation. Despite the imminence of war, the people soon saw the advantages of the new government. The Crimson Spears, the clergy of Loviatar and many nobles also gave full support to the government. Many nobles and merchants, however, left the city and went back to Thay. The Merchants’ Guild survived the turbulence almost unscathed and soon the city’s commerce was thriving again. Rutger remained in Escalant with his sister, tending to their father’s farming business. Rutger married Elenor later that year. The workers (i.e., the former slaves) liked their new boss and rejoiced at this union. Erina stayed for a while, transforming the ex-temple of Kossuth in a temple of Istishia and the ex-temple of Bane in a temple of Umberlee. Ashram and Lavinia did likewise to the ex-temple of Beshaba, transforming it in a temple of Tymora once again. The Blue Whale fleet established a new temporary base in Escalant, to recruit new member and eventually sink some Thayan ships, making it difficult to the country to send troops and goods to Aglarond by sea. Finally, they joined the forces of Mulhorand when they invaded Messemprar. A continuação da história encontra-se aqui. Category:Story